FateWhy Me?
by Verum in Phantasia
Summary: Ever stay up at night thinking about the Universe and if the Multiverse actually exists? Just think, if the Multiverse does exist then there are infinite worlds, and if there are infinite worlds then worlds that we think are fiction actually exist. You ever think about that? Me neither, if I did I would have been more prepared when Zelretch began to Troll me. (SI/Mature Themes)
1. Chapter 1

So this is just something that has been nesting in my head and as I have been experiencing writers block for other things that I'm working on I figured I might as well write it.

Obviously this is my first attempt at Fanfiction, but any constructive criticism is appreciated.

The Rankings of Skills and Abilities were made by using / to generate random rolls so I wouldn't be biased and overpower the character, even if he did get a bit stronger than I initially intended.

I guess slight favoritism and my usual luck at gambling are expected to make a strong character based on chance and awards.

Feel free to review or not, this is more for my gratification than anything else. So if you enjoy it, I'm glad and I'll be trying to write some more of this story, if you don't like it then I'm sorry but I'll still be continuing to write it. However you aren't obligated to read it so there is the upside for you.

Below is how I calculated Ranks incase anyone wondered or was interested. If people like, and there is any/enough interest in the story, I'm happy to use polls for deciding how the Protagonist evolves from here.

Abilities: (Base # of points = 2D100 and take the average unless, 1-21-E, 22-42-D, 43-63-C, 64-84-B, 85-100-A) Top two #s of a RANK gets (RANK UP & -), bottom two #s get a (Rank down & +)

Due to someone pointing out that the ROLLS might be a bit of a distraction from the story and cold hurt some people's eyes I will put them on a Character Sheet I am planning to put up at the end of one of the next few chapters.

If you still care about them at that point then you will be able to go back and see how I reached the values and Ranks that I gave him.

Thank you for your review and thoughts Noah Thomson, any and all suggestions to improve the story and reader experience are appreciated.

* * *

*I do not own Fate/Stay or any Type-Moon information or Characters. I do not receive payment for my efforts writing this story.*

* * *

So without rambling any further, here it is. The first installment of Fate/Why Me!?

* * *

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to darkness. I was no longer in my bed, or my house, nor even from what I could see, my world. I was, well, it's hard to say what position I was in, as I no longer seemed to have a corporeal body. However, against my expectations I didn't immediately begin to freak out and scream my nonexistent lungs out, like I felt I should. I mean I am or I suppose I was just a normal twenty-two year old college graduate. I had just moved home after graduating from college while trying to find a job. If I had to describe myself I'd call myself above average, it describes my looks, intelligence, athletics, social skills, and so on. So really this should be shaking me up quite a lot more than it was and I was wondering why.

Perhaps it had something to do with the lack of a body and therefore the chemical reactions, which produce emotions? That sounds like it could be the case. However I won't count out mind control or something like the "Gamer's Mind" skill from the manga "The Gamer". Regardless of the mechanics of it, I was perfectly calm, if not at ease with my current situation.

Taking stock of myself, or what parts of myself I still had, those being my mind and eyes apparently. I turned my attention to the annoyingly peppy text box that kept shifting to position itself in front of me like an excited puppy.

 **KALEIDASCOPE INC. and WHY ME!? STUDIOS**

 **Are proud to present**

 **"The Life and Times of YOU, in the Nasuverse!"**

"Oh God…I'm screwed." That's all I can really say, knowing that not only is the Nasuverse real. Which is terrifying shit, considering all the WORLD BREAKING CRAP that exists there, including things that literally CAN'T die, and a genocidal planet.

Not only are that place and its inhabitants real, but I'm also getting my squishy, very weak, magic free, human self dumped into that mess. And if we go by what the biggest TROLL in the multiverse would do, and the Kaleidoscope in the intro really does give it away, I will undoubtedly be prone to dangerous situations and be equipped with limited or no ways to overcome those dangerous situations.

Fucking Zelretch.

I feel that those words will become my motto in this upcoming 'life' of mine. The screen flashed drawing my attention again before the words changed.

 **Language, language! Watch what you say or you'll be penalized!**

I can't help but grumble to myself. I mean I thought that, I didn't even say it out loud for Christ's sake! Wait. Can I even speak in this state!?

 **Now! Let's move on to explaining a little bit about your situation shall we? As previously insinuated, you will be placed into the body of a character of the Type-Moon, Fate/Stay Night setting and time period.**

 **You will be given a certain number of points with which you may use to help select the identity, specific resources, advantages, assets, and abilities you will posses in this gam-um…wonderful opportunity to gain new experiences! Each of which cost varied amounts and have certain requirements based on utility and power, however points may be gained by committing certain actions further down the line in your new life.**

 **Any left over points after identity creation will be retained and you will be able to spend them at a later time.**

 **First, let's tally up the points you have to spend on your new life. For living a normal life for twenty-two boring years…you receive (15) points. Man you really didn't do much did you? For being dragged from your ordinary life for my amus-I mean this exciting opportunity…you receive (25) points!**

 **And that is all you get, (40) points…wow you suck! I mean the last few times I did this, the people got at least (60) points, you really were a waste of space weren't you!?**

 **Now let's have you select your new identity and get on with my new entertain-I mean your new life!**

 **Identities:**

 **Tohsaka Rin – (15) points Locked**

 **Matou Sakura – (12) points UNIQUE PERK**

 **Mitsuzuri Ayako – (3) points**

 **Gilgamesh, King of Urk – (90) points Locked**

 **Bazett Fraga McRemitz – (20) points Locked**

 **Kotomine Kirei – (20) points Locked**

 **Emiya Shirou – (5) points UNIQUE PERK**

 **Emiya Kiritsugu – (10) points UNIQUE PERK**

 **Soichiro Kuzuki – (7) points Locked**

 **Ryuudo Issei – (3) points**

 **Matou Zouken – (20) points Locked**

 **Fujimura Taiga (Tiger) – (2) points UNIQUE PERK**

 **Illyasviel von Einsburn – (20) points Locked**

 **Arturia Pendragon – (75) points Locked**

 **Medea of Colchis – (60) points Locked**

 **The Gorgon Medusa – (65) points Locked**

 **Cu Chulain – (65) points Locked**

 **Heracles – (85) points Locked**

 **Matou Shinji – (0) points UNIQUE PERK**

 **Please choose your new identity!**

Well, that really bites. It looked like there were a good number of options at first, but most were actually unavailable to me regardless of whether or not I had enough points to buy them. Seeing as I have no chance of escaping or getting home, especially without a body I decide that it won't hurt to play along.

I mean, if this was a dream or I've gone crazy then there was no harm in playing, if not then my life depends on this Zelretch Bullshit.

 **Language, Young Man!**

Ignoring the screen, I decide to try and do this logically. So starting at the top and filtering out the locked options, Sakura is first. Well from what I know, and I have watched the anime adaptions of Fate/Stay Night, Unlimited Blade Works, and Fate/Zero. I've read some of the manga, and spent a decent amount of time on the fanon Type-Moon website. She's pretty damn powerful magically speaking, even if she doesn't really do anything with it.

However that power comes with being a girl, not a plus for a guy, getting raped, abused, and invaded by worms and Angra Mainyu (All the World's Evils) before possibly going on an indiscriminate murder spree and finally either killed or stopped by Shirou. Unless in the more likely case that she won, then the world would end. Yeah, I'm going to have to say, no thanks.

Next is Ayako. From what I recall she is a normal human and the captain or vice-captain of the archery club, but again a girl and she has no supernatural power or contacts/resources. So, most likely not going to choose her.

Ah, the eroge protagonist himself, Emiya Shirou, and for only (5) points. Shirou comes with a bunch of pluses, Tracing, Self-Reinforcement, Structural Grasp to an insane degree, and his BADASS Reality Marble. The problem is that he comes with just as many, if not more, downsides.

He is an idiot, his Distortion makes him incredibly naïve and makes understanding others very difficult, he is currently using nerve circuits, he and I both have no idea how to actually open his circuits correctly, though I suppose I could go to Rin or Kiritsugu about that, and he is destined to be in the center of the 5th Holy Grail War.

Not to mention that there are a lot more ways to get a Bad End in the visual novel then to get a decent or good end. Definitely something to think on, I might go with him if there are no better options.

Emiya Kiritsugu…nope not doing that. He's dying from an incurable curse, can't save his daughter, and corrupts poor Shirou with that stupid hero shit.

Ryuudo Issei is Shirou's friend and has a form of spiritual awareness, noticing that Rin is not as she seems. If I want to keep out of the way he might be a good option, I'll put him with Shirou in the maybe column.

Fujimura Taiga….just no. I don't want to be a female tiger.

The last one is perhaps the best and the worst of the lot. Matou Shinji. I have never hated a fictional character more than Shinji, he is just a disgusting and despicable character. However, he comes from a family of prestigious magi with all the resources therein and only became involved with the War because he wanted to prove himself to his creepy AF 'grandfather'. He was supposed to be attractive, intelligent, and skilled in archery, he just happened to have the worst personality ever and no skill as a magus. One of those would be fixed when I 'moved in', and the ability sheet should take care of the other.

Not to mention that I would be "friends" with Shirou depending on the time I am placed in, could try to make Sakura's life a bit better, and would have the potential to be a Master to two Servants at least provisionally. I'd just have to keep the fact that I'd suddenly become able to use Mage Craft from Zouken. Shit, I can't just leave Sakura to her fate if I can do something to stop it or help her. Especially if I can go back a few years before the main story and set things up to go more smoothly.

My choice made and mind set, I select Matou Shinji as my new identity and I feel it as a body takes shape where none existed previously.

 **Congratulations, you are now Matou Shinji! As a bonus for choosing the worst identity, I mean seriously, I put it there hoping someone would take it eventually but no one else was stupid or crazy enough to do it, with the sole intention of making a girl's life better any way you can you receive (35) points and the Unique Skills**

 **Guardian Knight. (A- RANK)**

 **The SHINJI of Shinji (A RANK) Good, it would be boosted to that level regardless of the roll…so that roll was wasted!**

 **You now have (75) points to spend on your new identity's abilities.**

 **To elaborate on the point system, you spend points to gain abilities, but it is up to chance how powerful or potent it is, half the original points may be spent to increase the potency (1D20 added to the average of the original 2 rolls).**

 **All Abilities gained here are indicative of your starting point except for those that are unable to be naturally increased; those are fixed after leaving this screen.**

 **ABILITIY LIST:**

 **Magus: The abilities of a Magus (DUH ya idiot)**

I think I'm going to have to get used to being insulted in this new life, but really I didn't even ask a question and I'm insulted anyway!

 **Magic Potential: The existence of Magic Circuits in the body, this body has absolutely no potential, 0 circuits. (5) points for the activation of circuits of random amount and quality.**

Ummm…YES. If I'm going to live in Type-Moon then I NEED magic, mage craft, whatever. ***(75-5=70)**

 **Quantity – 91.5 – A RANK (Great/Outstanding Quantity) (77 Circuits)**

 **Tohsaka Rin has 40 natural circuits and at least 30 in her family crest, grossing 70+ circuits and is supposedly blessed with a good number but nothing compared to older Magus Families.**

 **Quality – 99 – A+ RANK (Outstanding+ Quality)**

 **The Barthomeloi are known for the superlative quality of their circuits, producing and channeling a staggering amount of prana. You must be related because you can do the same!**

Holy space balls Batman! That, well, will definitely help my chances of survival if I can actually figure out how to use Thaumaturgy.

 **UNIQUE PERK GAINED: Blue Blood**

Huh, I guess it makes sense to pick up Perks if I get lucky and get high grade abilities.

 **Magical Heritage: The Ancestry of Your Bloodline and Sorcery Trait (5) points (A RANK) *(70-5=65)**

 **Edelfelt Clan: Ore Scales - Effectively have 2 Heirs (E-D)**

 **Einzburn Clan: Wish-Casting – Cast without knowledge, just power (D-C)**

 **Fraga Clan: Gods Holder – Fragarach (C-B)**

 **Barthomeloi: Blue Bloods –Prana Factory (B-A) OBTAINED**

 **Aozaki Clan: Sea in a Water Droplet – Incredible Efficiency (B-A) SELECTED**

As nice as having Fragarach would be, Shinji and thus I would have no idea how to use or produce it, and if I knew one thing it was while having a bunch of something was awesome, being able to use the absolute minimum of it to accomplish something was just as cool. Chakra Control for the win!

I guess I'll have to see if I can't find Aoko and get my 'cousin' to tutor me and having the Barthomeloi Blue Blood Circuits is a major plus to me. Now my Mage Craft will be easier to improve as I will have a lot of Prana and be efficient using it so experiments should be easier and failures less costly.

 **UNIQUE PERK GAINED: Keep the World…Blue XD**

 **Origin Modification/Addition: (4) points *(65-8=57)**

 **Current – Binding**

Hmmm. Well that's not a bad one per say, but seeing what Shirou can do with something cool like "Sword" makes it a bit…lame. Alright well I need to get stronger and skilled enough to survive, so why not make that a part of who I am?

 **Chosen – Binding, Boundless Growth, & Skill**

 **UNIQUE PERK GAINED: Ménage a Trois pour Moi**

Okay I've ignored these, perks, till now but this is getting ridiculous. You hear me Zelretch? You're a crazy old Vampire, you're simple bat shit crazy! Hahaha, bat shit, vampire, maybe I shouldn't insult the ancient master of multiverse travel and Trolling. Something to think on later, I guess.

 **Element Modification/Addition: (3) points *(57-6=51)**

 **Current – Water**

Once again it's not bad, but just water would be a hastle and from what I've seen being an Incarnation means you kick ass. As long as the Clocktower doesn't find out about it.

 **Chosen – Water, Skill, Ether**

 **UNIQUE PERK GAINED: INCARNATION**

 **UNIQUE PERK GAINED: Grower Not a Show-er**

 **UNIQUE PERK GAINED: Magic is Easy**

Don't say anything, just ignore it…that better not be a penis crack you asshole. Although technically he's not wrong, or at least he wasn't before I was brought here.

 **Thaumaturgical Knowledge: (B RANK)**

 **The knowledge, understanding, and ability to use Mage Craft at the beginning of your new life (6) (B Rank) *(51-6=47)**

 **UNIQUE PERK GAINED: Am I a Genius!? NO! I am Shinji!**

I'm not sure about this Perk, something tells me it may not actually be a good thing. And aren't I getting a few too many of these "UNIQUE PERKS"?

 **Mystic Feature: A quirk of the Magic Circuits that offers a passive effect that can be activated or enhanced depending on the ability.**

 **Mystic Eyes: (6) (A RANK) *(47-6=41)**

 **Binding: The most common Mystic Eyes, casts a suggestion spell that cripples the target upon eye contact. Illyasviel von Einzbern possesses these eyes.**

 **Charm: It distorts the target's perception so they sees the caster as someone of great sex appeal. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne's Mystic Face skill worked under same concepts.**

 **Compulsion:**

 **Contract:**

 **Enchantment: The eyes possessed by vampires, capable of high-level hypnosis. Classified as Gold under the Noble Colors system. Arcueid and Nrvnqsr possess these eyes in Tsukihime. Alice Kuonji and Touko Aozaki possess these eyes in Mahoutsukai no Yoru.**

 **Flame:**

 **Illusion:**

 **Jinx:**

 **Whisper: Allows for hypnotic suggestions. The eyes of Ciel.**

 **Cybele - Mystic Eyes of Petrification: are possessed by Medusa.**

 **Mystic Eyes of Death Perception: are extremely unique Eyes possessed by Shiki Tohno and Shiki Ryougi.**

 **Distortion: Creates an axis of revolution in a certain area of space. Allows one to change the trajectory of flying objects, even those with great supernatural power. The eyes of Fujino Asagami.**

 **Gained – Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (A RANK)**

I mean seriously if I'm lucky enough to get an A RANK Mystic Eye why would I take something like Compulsion!? I can simply charm or hypnotize people for that, now I can literally see the best way to kill anything.

 **UNIQUE PERK GAINED: I SEE DEAD PEOPLE…OR I MAKE THEM**

I suppose I should have seen that coming…Oh damn it I see what you did there…crap I'm shutting up now.

 **Mystic Mark: (6) (D RANK) *(41-6=35)**

 **Hair**

 **"Love" Spot**

 **SELECTED – Hair was the First Gold (D RANK) – Hair has an infatuation effect on it that causes members of the opposite sex to view the owner as someone with great sex appeal**

 **UNIQUE PERK GAINED: Luscious Locks of LOOOOOOVE**

 **UNIQUE PERK GAINED: Lady Killer**

Ignore it. Ignore it, ignore it, and ignore it. Although I suppose I asked for that by taking this ability, but damn it I want to be popular with girls! Even just a little, is that too much to ask!?

Never mind, talking to myself and or the multiverse won't change anything.

 **Personal Statistics:**

 **Human Rank Servant Rank**

 **Strength: (D+ RANK) N/A**

 **Endurance: (C RANK) N/A**

 **Agility: (C RANK) N/A**

 **Mana: (A Rank + Perks=EX) C**

 **Luck: (** **C RANK)**

So once again like my past life I seem to shake out at above average. Except in Mana, which is what really matters for the world to come. Anything else I can work on or augment using Mage Craft. Except Luck, that negative modifier for being Shinji sucked though, but I really got lucky with it being so low. Ha, luck, haha.

 **Rank Up Statistics:**

 **Human – (ROLL 2D20 and take the average, add to current score to see increase and if statistic RANKED UP) (2) points per ROLL**

 **E – Weak for your respective age**

 **D- Normal for your age**

 **C – Strong for your age**

 **B – Strong, the level of a peak level Human warrior**

 **A – Pinnacle of Humanity, would best Olympians**

I think I'm okay for now although I'm a bit disappointed with my stats, I can work my way up by dedicating time and effort so no need to waste points on things that will improve naturally when they're starting to get scarce.

 **Servant – MAX Human, Luck Ranks Up here (ROLL 2D20 and take the average, add to current score to see increase and if statistic RANKED UP) - (4) points per ROLL**

 **E – 10 X Human A**

 **D – 20 X Human A**

 **C – 30 X Human A**

 **B – 40 X Human A**

 **A – 50 X Human A**

 **(+) – 2 X Multiplier**

Well, well, well. Hopefully this screen doesn't get Locked when I finish here and I can come back once I work on my stats the old fashioned way. Man, being able to physically compete with Servants would make everything so much easier, but for now what I really need is more Luck.

 **Luck: RANK UP X2 = A RANK (You find things happen to align events in your favor very often, and something that seems irrelevant will be most beneficial) *(35-8=27)**

Hell. YESSSSSSSSS! OH MAN I KILLED THAT! How did I have C RANK Luck if all these things are going my way!? Take THAT Zelretch, even the multiverse is on my side!

 **UNIQUE SKILLS & PERKS:**

 **Magic Resistance: (8) points**

Oh yesssssss, I will be taking this and put points in again until I have at least C RANK. Magic Resistance is OP for a normal human.

 **(Roll – 81/75=75.5 – B RANK) *(27-8=19)**

 **Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be affected.**

"BOOYAH!" I shout to the heavens, my fists pumping wildly in the air. "Who's the MAN!? SHINJI!"

Wait…what was my name before? I…can't remember.

Taking a moment to halt my panic I find that I can remember all my base knowledge, and even the happenings and facts in and about Nasuverse, but not any of my personal information. I no longer remember my parents or if I had any siblings, or even where I lived before.

This is a terrifying feeling, but after a few minutes of crisis I decide to finish up here as the only way out is forward.

 **Riding: (6) points**

 **Item Construction (8)**

 **Presence Concealment (6)**

 **Territory Creation (8)**

 **Mad Enhancement (Battle) (6)**

 **Mana Burst (4)**

 **Battle Continuation (4)**

 **Bravery (4)**

 **Charisma (3)**

I'm going to be Shinji, the most hated character in F/SN so I'll need to be able to do more than kill things, sling magic, and look pretty. I'll need to be able to bullshit and lead others, that's C level shit or above in my mind, to level out my natural Shinji-ness.

 **(C+ RANK) *(19-3=16)**

 **Suitable for a general or a popular public leader, great for starting cults, gains a bonus (+) when dealing with the opposite sex.**

Man, was Shinji always so focused on women? Maybe I'm a closet pervert, even from myself? Or is this just Zelretch messing with me? Or I suppose it could be because Fate/Stay Night was originally an 18+ game.

 **Clairvoyance (2)**

Now here is a skill to benefit me in so many ways. At high enough levels I'll be able to predict the future and track objects for kilometers, not to mention potentially having X-Ray or Thermo Sensing vision.

 **(A Rank) *(16-2=14)**

 **Connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this skill have acquired such abilities as precognition and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight. For those who have A RANK or higher in this skill, one type of future sight (predicting the future) and even mind reading is possible.**

Sweet, I was hoping for at least C RANK, so I could see like Archer but there is no doubt that I'll take A RANK with future sight and X-Ray vision. Archery Captain here I come, Shirou and Ayako eat your hearts out!

 **Discernment of the Poor (2)**

 **Disengage (2)**

 **Divinity (4)**

Really? I mean I won't complain that this is here, but you'll really let me make myself a Divine Spirit if I want to? Well having Gaia like me a bit more and my magic work a bit easier is not something I'll turn down.

 **(C RANK) *(14-4=10)**

 **The measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can break through Skills such as Protection of the Faith and Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig.**

Well ok, I am effectively now a demigod, sure I could go higher but this is fine with me. Lets go team GOD SHINJI!

 **Dragon Slayer (4)**

 **Eye of the Mind (False) (3)**

 **Eye of the Mind (True) (2)**

Here we go, EMIYA's bread and butter. This is the Skill that allowed lame, old' Shirou to become capable of becoming a Hero, this is a must have at C or up.

 **(B- RANK) *(10-2=8)**

 **A heightened capacity for observation, refined through experience. At Present RANK, Shinji is capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning. This Skill was given not earned and has never been put to the test, earning it a (-) modifier until more experience is gained.**

Alright I can deal with that, and it's actually a lot better than I hoped for as it will improve as I go.

 **Instinct (3)**

To me this Skill is what made Saber so fearsome, as even with Shirou starving her of mana she was able to fight Berserker on more or less even ground despite the stat difference, I want B or even A RANK in this.

 **(B+ RANK) *(8-3=5)**

 **The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. A refined sixth sense that is now close to true precognition, but not quite. Has the bonus effect of reducing penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing by half. Gains a boost in conjunction with Guardian Knight or when women are nearby/the opponent.**

I am now ignoring all reference to my powers increasing against the fairer sex.

 **God Slayer (4)**

 **Golden Rule (3)**

 **Guardian Knight (4)**

 **(A- RANK)**

 **Temporarily raises defensive power when protecting others. Rank up to STR, END, and AGI when defending someone else.**

No need for me to upgrade this, I'm not St. George after all and it won't really make a difference unless I reach Servant levels. I mean RANKING UP from Human C to Human B isn't a big improvement considering RANKING UP from Servant C to Servant B would be a multiple of 10 instead of MAYBE 1.5 times.

 **High-Speed Incantation (2)**

This is a given, time is life, and if I'm to be a Magus I will be walking the fine line between life and death.

 **(A+ RANK) *(5-2=3)**

 **The capacity to recite spells at high speeds, at this RANK instead of a minute a ten-line incantation (High Thaumaturgical Spell/Ritual) may be completed in 10 seconds.**

Well that's really convenient. Now I just need a super badass High Thaumaturgy aria or reality marble.

 **High-Speed Divine Words (6)**

 **Natural Body (2)**

 **Natural Monster (6)**

 **Numeral of the Saint (6)**

 **Pioneer of the Stars (8)**

 **Projectile (2)**

 **Protection from Arrows (3)**

 **Protection of the Fairies (4)**

 **Dead Apostle (10)**

 **Ultimate One (65)**

 **UNIQUE PERK GAINED: Mad Skill(s)**

 **True Magic: LOCKED**

 **1st – Denial of Nothingness (100) points**

 **2nd – Kaleidoscope/ Operation of Parallel Worlds (90) points**

 **3rd – Heavens Feel (75) points**

 **4th – Unknown, Take a Gamble! (70) points**

 **5th – The BLUE (75) points**

True Magic marks the end of the Character Selection Sheet, because I'm not going to lie to myself and say that's not exactly what it is.

Now I have **(3) points** left over, and I need to decide if I should go back and pick up another skill, try to get a higher RANK on something, or move ahead with my new life.

Maybe I should up High-Speed Incantation and see if I can't get it to **(EX RANK)** I mean it's already at A+, and it doesn't seem like my skills can go to (A++) at least not as a human/demigod as it were.

Who knows, maybe it would allow me to complete High Thaumaturgy in the time it takes others to use a one-line incantation. Or maybe I should get Instinct up to **A RANK.**

* * *

So? Like it, hate it, have any opinion at all or simply suggestions, feel free to comment.

Thank you for taking the time to read regardless, and I'll be trying to write more of this and perhaps start a few other stories of a different nature.

I haven't seen many Campione! stories on here so maybe I'll give one of those a try.

Divine Blessings of God Shinji be upon you.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back!

Man, sorry that took so long but getting it edited by myself to my own obnoxious degree of satisfaction kind of sucks.

It's still not where I'd like it in regards to tense and I think some of the punctuation might be off, but it should be good enough for now.

Big Thank You to everyone who commented, followed, or favorited, or some combination of the three.

Since there are only 12 comments and only a few are questions I'll do what I can to answer any questions and address any concerns.

 **Noah Thompson** \- Hope taking the ROLLS out made it a bit easier on your eyes, you were right that they were a bit clunky and could be better placed in a character bio sheet.

 **.5** \- I understand, Shinji is the worst. However that's exactly why I'm using him! To torture...myself? Hmm, I might need some therapy after all. I also think the contrived I slipped in the shower, or got hit by a truck/bus/banana peel is over used and tired. I agree that Zelretch is not JUST the multiverse's biggest troll, but also a badass Vampire, True Magician with enough power that in his prime he took on a Type and killed it. As much as you can kill a Type.

 **Gawain-Knight of the Sun** \- Read on my stellar, ha, star jokes, friend. And Shinji never summoned Medusa, that was all Sakura. So most likely Medusa will still be her servant, but that doesn't mean that Shinji can't or won't have a servant of his own. Maybe it will be Scathach, maybe someone else. I haven't decided yet, but thanks for the input.

 **Anthem of the Night** \- Well much like the existence that is Emiya SHirou is Sword, the existence that is Matou Shinji is Douchebag. So even if he tries his best not to be a dick its almost a sure thing that he will be on accident or without realizing it. But still, he won't be anywhere near as awful.

 **matrience** \- Well, that depends. From my understanding of the Nasuverse, which is admittedly not perfect, but I have sunk a good amount of time into improving, Servants are spiritual beings and some have divine natures, which means they can only be hurt by conceptual or magical damage. Typically Servants can only be hurt by other Servants, even if the other servant is using a butter knife. So if Shinji were to be using reinforcement on himself and his weapons and or had a conceptual weapon of some kind then yes. Theoretically. With the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception Shiji could also theoretically kill a servant, whether they were spiritualized or physical, but in practical application he would get pasted unless he got off a lucky shot. And even if he did, if he was against someone like Best Lancer, then Battle Continuation would be enough to kill him in return.

 **cra0007** \- Not really, like at all. What it does is basically what Unlimited Blade Works does, it gives him a chance against just about anything. Now whether or not he can land a hit or even damage the being enough for the eyes to make a difference is a different story, but yes he can theoretically kill anything. Now if Shirou had unlimited prana and a Heroic Spirt level boy, which I assume is you referring to their true strength and not the restricted strength of the classes given by the Holy Grail, then he wouldn't be able to be hurt be mage craft, true magic, most mysteries, and he would be able to go UBERGILGAMESH on everyone and kill them that way or hold them off until he could deploy UBW which he could then hold forever and literally kill anything in existence or deal so much damage that it is rendered effectively dead. OR he could just use his EX++ RANK stats to gank literally anything that moves. I don't mean to jump on you, but having the chance to kill something and basically being guaranteed to destroy anything ever is a big difference.

 **Yug -** Here is MOAR! And the crazy talk will continue in perpetuity.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: My First Day...Wait what happened to me!?**

 **CONGRATULATIONS! You have completed your charact-I mean your new identity! You personally must have had the absolute Luck of the Devil to come out of this the way you did.**

 **UNIQUE PERK GAINED: Luck of the Devil**

 **For entertaining me right from the start I'll give you (5) points, use them wisely and enjoy your new life! ;D**

 **…I know I will HUAhahahahahahaaaaaaaaa...**

Well. That wasn't creepy at all. I guess it's time to begin my life as…Shinji. Yeah that still blows no matter how much I power up, change, or how many girls I will apparently be attracting.

 **AH! Before I forget, one last thing~**

 **Due to Gam-World integrity all powers and Skills gained in the creation stage will be temporarily restricted in either scope or usage until certain requirements are met**

 **Have a Wonderful life Shinji, keep me entertained and I might help you out along the way! Hahahahaaa he actually thought he'd go into this completely overpowered, you got NERF'D, N00b!**

MOTHERFU-

I was cut off as darkness swallowed my consciousness. My last thought was "Damn it, the Bastard Nerfed me and I don't even know how he did it! What skills did you take from me you BASTARD!?"

"Ni-san. It's time to get up Ni-san, you'll be late if you sleep any later than this. Breakfast is ready, so I am heading to Senpai's house."

I groggily came awake hearing a voice that seemed cheerful, but I somehow _instinctually_ knew that it was false or at least forced. I sat up rubbing my eyes and took my first look at my new world, and tits were good. I mean it was good! I mean it was Sakura!

There she was, purple hair, purple, pupil-less eyes, fair skin, and a look of apprehension on her face. She was beautiful. The animes, mangas, and visual novels just don't do her justice as she was one of if not the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Except for the apprehension on her face, of which I was the cause. I hated that look immediately; it did not belong on her face. It did not belong on my beautiful Sakura's face.

So I did the first thing that came to me, without even a thought, I pulled her into a tight hug. I held her close to me and pushed her face into my neck as I wrapped my arms around her back and gently rubbed.

"Eeep!" She made an utterly adorable sound as she squeaked in surprise before stuttering "N-Ni-san, w-what are you-?"

I simply held her for a moment and collected myself, although I was hard, I mean it was hard to concentrate with her assets pushed up against me. I remembered that I was from another world. I remembered all my knowledge about the events of the Type-Moon franchise, and that I was not in fact the actual Shinji.

However…however I did have all of the original Shinji's knowledge and memories as if I had lived my life as him only to wake up this morning and remember that I wasn't in fact him.

"Sakura" I whispered her name as gently as I could and forced as much remorse, care, and affection into the one word as was possible. She froze in my arms, seemingly stunned. "Sakura," I continued, "I-I feel as if I just woke up from a bad dream. A-a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from, that followed me around and tainted everything I said, thought, and did. I-I'm sorry for all that I've put you through. I know that it's not enough, that it will never be enough. But!"

At this I gently pushed her shoulders away from me and looked her right in the eye. I could see the confusion, incomprehension, and disbelief in her eyes, but that didn't matter. All it meant was that I would have to do as I intended and help her as much as I could in the days to come.

"But I really, truly mean it and I will do everything I can from now on to prove it to you. Even if it takes the rest of my life, I will prove it to you that that _thing_ that you called your brother was not me!" I spat the last out vehemently, disgusted at the actions this body and its previous resident had committed against this poor, broken, beautiful girl. "I will do everything I can to help you and keep you safe from now on, I swear it on everything I hold sacred or dear. Starting today there is a new Matou Shinji."

As I finished my slight monologue I took in Sakura's reactions, her eyes were slightly shiny with unshed tears, looking at me with doubt and tentative hope, her cheeks were flushed, and she slowly ran the tip of her tongue over her lips before pulling the bottom one between her teeth. Wait, what!?

"Ni-san" she began, leaning closer to me and pressing her bountiful chest against mine. It was at this point that I noticed that I was shirtless wearing only a pair of light sleep pants, and covered by a sheet that was doing nothing to hide the substantial tent I was sporting. "I-I want to believe in Ni-san. That the kind Ni-san is still there, and that you really do…care about me."

Leaning ever closer, one hand resting on my thigh now, I could feel her nipples hardening through her blouse. "This Ni-san seems reliable and somehow" she paused, rubbing her thighs together before pushing me back down on the bed and straddling me "somehow he makes me believe in him and I don't know if it's the worms but I'm getting excited. It aches Ni-san," she ground herself against me, I could feel how wet and hot she was and couldn't help but groan at the feeling. "My body aches, it's hot, and it's too hard to bear! I'll have to apologize to Senpai later, I can't go to school like this and Ni-san needs to take responsibility for it."

This, this was Sakura? What happened to the shy girl who was in love with her Shirou? I mean I understood that the visual novel was originally 18+, and the crest worms made her crave the semen of a male magus, but this seemed extreme!

And that's when it hit me, before Shinji wasn't a magus, he didn't even have a single circuit. Now here I was with a multitude of circuits, seventy seven to be exact and it was awesome that they were pre-opened for me, all producing a butt-load of prana and I had a mystic feature that made me extremely sexually appealing, even if it was D RANK, but then again Lancer's C RANK love spot cause wars.

All of that was on top of the fact that I showed her genuine care and affection and promised to be there and care for her from now on, it was no wonder that she couldn't help herself!

As Sakura started to have me take responsibility, that was my last thought for almost forty minutes that didn't take the form of something along the lines of "Oh God that feels good", "Beautiful", "Ladies always come first".

Afterwards I held her as she cried, running soothing hand through her hair, whispering sweet nothings and empty platitudes into her ear, and I felt like scum.

But this was her life, violated daily and pushed beyond what was human and now I was a part of it even if it was only to calm the worms inside her through sex, and to try to make her life better in any way, by any means possible.

Holding Sakura like that, I resolved myself to the life I would lead and the difficulties I would face.

I was shocked when I felt a gentle hand cup my cheek and tender lips take hold of my own. I whipped my head to look at her and Sakura was smiling, a small but seemingly genuine smile, at me.

"Thank you Ni-san." She whispered, slightly hoarse from all the screaming and moaning our exertions had caused, followed by the crying. "Thank you for being real, for being the kind Ni-san again. And for…for" She tried to continue as her face heated and she looked anywhere but at my face.

"For giving as well as receiving, perhaps?" I couldn't help but tease her with a self-satisfied smirk. I didn't know if it was just Sakura, the alterations to this body, have to get used to calling it my body, or my own skills, but she had really enjoyed it.

More than anytime the "other" Shinji had been with her by far.

She nodded her head bashfully and spoke into my chest; "I've never enjoyed it before, beyond what happened naturally to my body. This time I could feel that something was different." At this she glanced up at me "You cared about what I wanted. You really do care about me, don't you?" All I could do was nod.

We hurriedly bathed; together I might add, although it was in awkward silence and with both of us trying not to look at the other, before rushing off towards Homurahara High. Yes I had taken over being "Shinji" at the second trimester of my, Shirou, and Rin's first year of high school.

This left me in a predicament, as I didn't know if the Holy Grail War would happen this year, my second year, or in my third and final year of high school.

It was never made clear, at least from what I remember, all that I really know is that he's supposed to be above eighteen years old, because of all the sexual material in the visual novel, but that could just be Nasu aging him up to sanitize it for the masses, and that command seals develop around January and Shirou is supposed to be killed by Lancer on February second.

Being lost in thought as we hurried to school I missed the confused looks Sakura was throwing my way until she spoke up. "Ni-san, ano…" she paused there, looking unsure of herself so I smiled and nodded to encourage her to continue. "Ni-san, did you, did you grow recently? You seem bigger."

She flushed an attractive shade of pink from her ears down her neck and I'd bet it'd have extended to her breasts if her blouse wasn't buttoned up and blocking my view.

Her eyes roved my frame from top to bottom, and it was then that I realized that indeed I was much taller than most would expect a Japanese high schooler to be.

I was probably around 183 centimeters tall and 77 kilograms in weight, approximately 6 feet tall and 170 pounds or just under, which was a huge difference from what "Shinji" was before.

It seemed that most of my height and weight carried over, granted I was a bit shorter and lighter now, but I figured it was due to being younger and not having weight trained for a few years in this body.

Quick Shinji! Think of an excuse, come on Luck, don't fail me now!

"Yeah I think I've been exercising more recently and I hit a growth spurt a bit ago, but you've been taking care of Shirou recently so you're just noticing now." I answered her confidently with a winning smile. Good one Shinji, perfect excuse!"

Wait, why is she looking at me skeptically? It was a perfect excuse damn it! "Alright Ni-san, if you say so." Sakura responds while looking doubtful.

No, no, no. I can't have Sakura think I'm lying to her; I'm just starting to build trust! I sigh as if put out that she doesn't believe me and wrap an arm around her shoulders.

She tensed at first, but soon relaxed and leaned into me a little. I spoke quietly in her ear as if I'm sharing a great secret with her, which I suppose I am.

"Soon after Shirou got hurt and you started to take care of him at his place," I paused there to build suspense and she leaned further into me. I did not pause longer than needed because I enjoyed feeling her leaning against me; it was simply for dramatic effect!

"I unlocked my magic circuits!" I forced excitement into my voice, which wasn't hard as magic, or mage craft as it were, was awesome.

She gasped and a look of realization swept across her features as her hand went instinctually to her stomach, over her womb. She quickly pushed that aside as a look of joy took over.

"That's great Ni-san!" She grasped my hands as she gifted me the smile of an angel, before she seemed to realize something. "But, but that means you'll have to-to…Grandfather will" She tried to force out, looking distressed.

"Shhh, it'll be okay. He doesn't know, and as long as he doesn't know I can hide it and take care of you." I comforted her, trying to project as sense of calm for my adopted sister, while internally trying not to quake at the thought of Zouken discovering I was no longer a failure like he thought.

"He doesn't care about me because he thinks I'm a failure, and if I have my way he'll keep thinking that and that I'm still trash that doesn't care about you."

I squeezed her hands reassuringly at this. "That way he'll let me continue to spend time with you, and time you spend with me," my face twisted in distaste at the thought of it " 'abusing' you is time he won't make you spend training. Not to mention if he isn't paying attention to me I can study the Matou tomes, learn, grow more powerful, make allies, and eventually"

I pulled her into my chest and gently pressed my lips to the top of her head "I'll kill him and set you free. I'll see that you're saved, after all Uncle Kariya made a promise right?"

She jerked in my arms at the mention of Kariya, but I continued on. "If a Matou gave you his word that he would save you, a Matou will save you one way or another."

I let her go and stepped back with a smile on my face. Shock, fear, doubt, and hope were warring with each other in Sakura's eyes as her face had gone blank and empty. I stepped forward quickly and placed another kiss on the crown of her head before turning and resuming our trek to school. I looked over my shoulder and called to her "You coming?"

This seemed to restart her brain, which seemed to have been fried from the heat of her atomic blush. Man, I thought that was only in animes, oh wait my life is an anime now. She hurried to catch up and walked by my side with a small, but real smile on her face.

Entering school grounds was a surreal experience for me. I bid goodbye to Sakura with a hug and smiled as I waved her off, I gained a few startled looks at that. I knew the campus and the people and my feet carried me towards my new/old classroom without issue or conscious thought and yet it was all totally new for me.

Classes were boring and short, basically just reintroductions to get us used to being in school again, but I took the time to write down all my classmates names with the intention to memorize them later tonight as the old me had basically disregarded them all.

When my turn came around I stood, bowed, and introduced myself like everyone before me as people stared and gaped at my height.

"Hello, my name is Matou Shinji. I am a member of the archery club, things I like are my imouto Sakura, archery, kendo, martial arts, sports, and people who are kind and help others. Things that I dislike myself, worms, wakame, anyone who hurts my imouto, and people who take advantage of others. I'll be in you care from now on."

Finished with my self-introduction, which I think made me sound a bit like a musclehead siscon, I sat down.

The looks directed at me were a mix of disbelief, from those that knew and disliked the old me, appraisal, from those that thought I might be serious and have changed as much as my size, and lust, from quite a few of the girls in class, including those that knew me before.

When lunchtime came around school was ended and people began to leave, either for club activities or to go home, I began my search. I first checked the student council room, knowing that was the most likely place for my target to be.

Luck seemed to be on my side, as he was indeed there with the president, Ryudou Issei. I marched right up to him and stopped a few steps away, Issei captured his attention and directed it to me.

Golden eyes locked on to me, and the sheer alien nature behind them was unnerving. Even though I knew that that alien nature was entirely benign at this point in the timeline. I took a deep breath, thought of Sakura, and tossed my pride away.

I bowed deeply at the waist until I was facing the floor and my back was parallel to the ground. "I must apologize. I have wronged you. You were my friend and I did not treat you as such and for that I am sorry." I did not look up and kept my arms tight by my sides as I spoke clearly and forcefully.

Unknown to me Issei's face had morphed into a lock of utter shock, and Shirou was much the same. Regardless I continued with my apology.

"You have done nothing but help others, without asking for anything in return and I have mocked and abused you for it, and for that I am were injured and I took advantage of it in my arrogance and envy, and for that I am also have been taking care of my sister over the course of the summer and I had been nothing short of disgraceful before this, and for that I offer my gratitude for making my sister happy, and my apology for not acting as I should until now."

I finished my apology and remained in my bow, waiting calmly for Shirou's response. Although I already knew that he would forgive me, it did not diminish the meaning behind my actions.

"Sh-Shinji, please stop! You don't need to go so far for me-" Shirou began before I cut him off without rising from my bow.

"Wrong. I have wronged you second most of all only behind Sakura herself, so it is only right that I at least do this to begin my atonement."

Issei looking bewildered nodded in agreement, "He is correct Emiya-san, and I am impressed Matou-san. You seem to be sincere in your apology."

If Issei is giving me the benefit of the doubt even with my new circuits no doubt grinding upon him, just like Tohsaka's do, then I knew I was in the clear.

Shirou had a strained smile on his face as he waved his hands in negation, while accepting my apology, which made for an odd scene. "Alright, I accept your apology Shinji, and I am glad we're friends again. Taking care of Sakura, well I already cook for another person so adding one more was-" He trailed off as I straightened up and stood at my full height.

I towered over both of my classmates, but I smiled genuinely as I made a joke at Shirou's expense. "Yes, I've heard about how you are the perfect housewife for Tiger-sensei."

Shirou choked on air and Issei sputtered before laughing out loud. Shirou tried to deny his housewife status, but I waved him off. "So, you coming back to the archery club?" I asked, half hoping he would and half hoping he wouldn't.

With a small smile he declined, saying something about having nothing more to learn from it and having more time to help out now that he wasn't involved with it.

I nodded, thanked him for his forgiveness, and asked if it would be alright to come over with Sakura in the future, to which he replied yes. Then I left for the archery range, quickly made it to the locker room and changed into my equipment, which was somehow now sized to fit me like my uniform had been. Huh. I wonder if Zelretch did that? I should thank him...I guess?

I made it just a bit late, but Ayako noticed unfortunately. "Where were you Matou?" She began combatively, her dislike of me plain to see. "You're late! You'll be lucky if you manage to eke out co-captain, as a captain can't be late. I on the other hand was here early!" She finished with a smug grin that would have infuriated my past self. "It quickly turned to incredulity "Holy crap! When did you get so big!?"

I simply shrugged and coolly responded. "I sought out Shirou and apologized for my actions regarding him and my sister. After that I attempted to convince him to return to the club," there were gasps at that, most notably from Sakura, and Ayako's ploy to turn public opinion against me took a drastic turn against her"he declined unfortunately. He said there was nothing left for him to learn from archery and that he could help out around the school more now that he wasn't a part of the club."

Inwardly I smirked in victory, I didn't know if Zelretch had messed with my _Charisma_ , but it didn't seem like it as the club members were eating my little speech up.

"I believe it is more important for a Captain to not only have skill and be punctual, but to be able to admit when they have made a mistake and seek to rectify it even at the price of their pride."

Now I was just being cruel, for those smart enough to see it I had basically called Ayako out and told her to apologize to me if she considered herself a good fit for club captain.

"Not only that, but they must be capable of calmly assessing a situation and actually leading the club members, Mitsuzuri-san. And I seem to have hit something of a growth spurt over the summer." Was it just me, or was finding ways to come out ahead a lot easier than it should be?

I think I'll just contribute it to a mix of the Charisma, Eye of the Mind (True), and Instinct Skills and leave it at that.

When I finished Ayako seemed to be having trouble deciding between whether or not she liked the new Shinji, while most of the female members of the club had decided that they really liked the new Matou-san. And wow wasn't his hair just amazing?

Sakura seemed happy and relieved that everything turned out well and that I apologized to her beloved Senpai, but she also seemed to be at war with herself over how to feel about me being surrounded by the female portion of the club.

It's official, C+ RANK _Charisma_ is so overpowered for high school, especially when you get a (+) modifier when interacting with girls. That (+) makes it more effective than A RANK _Charisma…_ yeah I'm a cheat character even if I was nerfed.

I won the election for Club Captaincy by a landslide. However I was disappointed that Ayako did not apologize to me, but I let it go for now.

I stayed after everyone had left and began to clean and put away all the equipment that wasn't handled properly. Another pair of hands joined me in my work and I looked up to see Sakura smiling at me. I returned her smile and we cleaned up in amiable if somewhat awkward silence. Once we were finished we both headed to our respective locker rooms and changed back into our uniforms.

Sakura took a while longer than I did, so I did some push-ups while I waited. I was on a time limit until the Holy Grail War, and I didn't know if that limit was this year, next, or if I was really lucky and it was in two years time, so every minute and every bit of effort counted.

I didn't even mind when Sakura gave me a weird look and asked me what I was doing when she exited her locker room. Not at all.

As we walked to the Matou residence, because I don't want to call that place home, I asked Sakura if she was going to have dinner at Shirou's.

"Hai. Yes, I was planning to but…" She looked at me hesitantly, looking for anger or approval.

I couldn't help but smile, she was so darn adorable.

"That's fine, in fact you can go over to Shirou's whenever you like and you don't have to worry about me getting upset with you. I'll try to keep Grandfather distracted so he hopefully won't notice too much."

I stroked her head, I always read about guys doing this to girls in web novels, but man it really is satisfying. Especially when the girl is as cute as Sakura and leans into your petting.

"Th-thank you Ni-san! I-I don't know-" Sakura was so happy and she was trying to speak so quickly that her words were nearly incomprehensible.

I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, which was incredibly relieving to see. I had imagined I might be dealing with a simple doll when Shirou wasn't around, I was glad that wasn't the case.

"Do you mind if I accompany you tonight and maybe occasionally in the future as well?" I tentatively asked her opinion to gauge my progress with repairing my relations with her.

"Mhm. If you want Ni-san, then I don't mind." Was her response, so we changed course towards the Emiya household.

As I walked, Sakura by my side, I threw an arm around her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze. She flinched again, but relaxed far more quickly than this morning and she was soon leaning into me as we walked.

As I monologued in my head about the total success that my first day in my new life had been so far I missed the shy and appraising looks Sakura shot my way as she clenched her the fabric of her uniform by her waist in her hand, right over her womb.

The Emiya household was as I figured it would be, a sprawling Japanese mansion that was maintained expertly. Dinner was a circus and had me in stitches after I managed to thaw Taiga-sensei's initial demeanor. Hearing from Shirou that I had publicly apologized to him, even going so far as to completely lower my head went quite a long way at endearing me to the Tiger.

When dinner was finished I asked Shirou if we could speak privately for a bit. We left Sakura doing dishes and the Tiger snoozing in front of the television and made our way to he dojo.

As we sat in sieza across from each other I asked as bluntly as I could.

"Shirou, are you a magus?" Now I knew that answer to that. He was more of a spell caster or a mage craft user than a traditional magus, and could only rate as third rate by any standard regardless. That is before he discovered his talents, which I planed to introduce to him much sooner than cannon.

"Wha-what? I. You! How?" Nothing coherent was coming from his direction, so I decided to press on.

"I ask because I felt the boundary field around your property. A nice bit of work that senses intentions, right?" At his nod I continued. "Now as you are adopted and an orphan, sorry for being so blunt, I must assume that you have neither a family crest nor any formal training or tomes to learn from. Is that correct?" I was being a bit insensitive, but if anyone could take a bit of directness it was Shirou.

"I-yes. Yes, you're right about everything you said. Although I'd call myself more of a mage craft user than a real magus." Shirou rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "But for you to know about mage craft, Shinji are you?"

"Yes," I replied quickly, "but it is a secret that only you and Sakura know about."

He tried to interrupt here, but I cut him off. "Yes, Sakura knows about mage craft, no you shouldn't talk to her about it. She has had…difficulties with my family's mage craft, my grandfather has not been kind to her. Which is why when I discovered that it wasn't the fact that I didn't have magic circuits, but that they were unusually difficult to find and open that I kept it a secret from him. I would appreciate it if you just kept treating Sakura as you have been, she has something of a crush on you and I'd hate to be the reason she got hurt. Indirectly or directly."

"Wait a sec-your grandfather has hurt Sakura? And she, Sakura has a crush-" Shirou was struggling to keep up with me at this point, lost in the flow of the conservation as I moved it at my pace without care for him.

"So lets see what you can do, and I'll see if I can help you out at all. I may not have been able to actually use mage craft for vey long, but I have read quite a bit about it and am confident in my knowledge and application of it."

I continued to push the conversation towards where I wanted it to go, ignoring Shirou's mental struggle. I was confident in opening Shirou's circuits and teaching him what he needed to know in order to jump-start his tracing and his reality marble thanks to my B RANK Thaumaturgical Knowledge that was added on to what my old self had already taken it upon himself to learn from the Matou tomes.

"Well, I suppose that's alright." Shirou muttered as he got up and grabbed a shinai before walking back and taking a seat in front of me.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" He seemed to remember some of the other things I said.

"What did you mean about your grandfather? Did he hurt Sakura? Does she need help? Do you need help? I will help both of you in any way I can, I'll be sure to SAVE you both!"

His expression was a mixture between anger at the thought of Sakura, and perhaps me, being mistreated or hurt, and a strange type of ecstatic resolve at having the opportunity to "save" us.

I calmly looked back at Shirou, able to appreciate his support and still be condescending towards his thoughtless and unintentional arrogance.

"Shirou, if you go up against my grandfather, who is a several hundred year old evil monster of a magus you will die. Then Sakura and I will suffer worse than you can imagine and you will have killed Sakura's hope for the future along with yourself. Now just show me some mage craft and we can talk about this later."

I could only shake my head at the expected idiocy of Emiya Shirou.

I feel you Archer, I feel you.

He gave me a hard look before sharply jerking his head in a nod. Picking up the shinai again he took a deep breathe and a look of intense concentration came over him.

Knowing what he did to his nerves conceptually and being able to sense it through structurally grasping his body are two very different things, let me tell you.

I almost whacked him immediately, it felt wrong and he was in agony, but none of it showed on his face and I held myself back just in case as it might hurt him worse if I interrupted him in the middle.

When he finished he exhaled and smiled proudly at me before handing me the now reinforced shinai. I examined it, used structural grasp on it and nodded.

"Well, you did a pretty shit job." The look on his face was priceless. "But considering you're doing it wrong in the most idiotic, suicidal, and wasteful way imaginable, it's not bad." I nodded sagely at that and waited.

"What do you mean a shit job? And how am I doing it wrong? I'm creating my circuit just like my dad taught me!" Shirou seemed indignant and confused as he questioned my verdict.

"Well for one there are still a bunch of 'cracks' in the material structure of the shinai that could be filled, but with your limited amount of prana and insufficient control, like you have because you've never used more than probably 10 units at a time, you'd end up breaking it by either doing it wrong or overfilling it. I assume it took you a long time to get to this point?" I waited for his assenting nod before continuing.

"The as for how you are doing it wrong, that ties into what your dad 'taught' you. You said you create new circuits, and from what I got from using structural grasp on you while you used Reinforcement, you actually convert your nerves into makeshift circuits."

I shook my head at the idiocy and special type of crazy that was Emiya Shirou.

"Either you're a colossal moron, your dad was a really bad teacher, he really didn't want you to learn mage craft and so made it excruciatingly painful and difficult for you to do by teaching you wrong, or some combination of the three. But mostly including and emphasis being put on the first option. I honestly don't know how you survived doing that every time you used mage craft, you should be long dead."

I finished pounding how bad of an idea his way of using mage craft was before I moved on to actually opening his real circuits.

They were about as expected. There were the usual twenty-seven of them, but they were of slightly better quality than they were in cannon, it might have had to do with me opening them earlier.

Instead of 10 units of prana being the max output of each circuit, it was 15. Which raised his max output from the low, low 270 to the relatively average amount of 405 units of prana at his maximum output.

The procedure seemed to be painful, but seeing as it was Shirou involved, what in his life wasn't painful in some way or another?

He thanked me profusely afterwards, his prana and mage craft already responding more readily to his will. He was so excited that he was one step closer to being a Hero of Justice. I made sure to at least try to moderate his enthusiasm.

"Shirou." I called to him and waited for him to calm enough to listen to me. "It is a good thing to help people, don't let anyone tell you that it is wrong to do so."

I began and he smiled, joy at my understanding clear on his face. "However, do not forget to place value on yourself. Some may consider a blade to be nothing but a tool, but the best swords are not tools, but partners. They safe guard the one's who wield them and all those that their wielders care about. A sword needs a sheath for the times of rest in order to stay sharp and resist the wear of time and battle. That sheath is love and friendship. So if you are to be a sword wielded by the hand of Justice, wrap yourself tightly in that sheath and do not let it slip away from you."

Shirou sat and thought about what I said for a long time, and I simply watched and waited to see if my words would have the intended affect.

He nodded at last after a long time. "You're right. Something about me being a blade or a sword for Justice to wield resonates with me, but you're right that every sword needs a sheath. I don't know what you mean about forgetting to value myself though-"

"I mean that you should not throw yourself carelessly into danger." I stated flatly, and when he made to interject I overrode him.

"Enough Shirou! There are and will be people in the future that care for you as more than a so called Hero of Justice. They will care for the person Emiya Shirou, not the sword that he sees himself as. And you will hurt them if you don't recognize that you too are a person that deserves to be respected, treated well, and kept safe, healthy, and happy."

I glared at him as I let that sink in for a moment. Shirou's face took on a constipated look that I assumed was him trying to come to grips with what I just said through his distorted worldview.

Finally he nodded. "I'm not sure I can see myself like that Shinji, but if you're right that I'll hurt people by not doing so then I'll try my best to think of myself too." He earnestly smiled at me.

I sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long slog through tough terrain and was at best a severe work in progress, but I had made an impact and it was only my first day after all.

"Alright, that's enough for one night. Maybe I can help you with some more stuff another time, get used to using your actual circuits and work on pushing your reinforcement to another level." I said as I rose to my feet.

Soon after Sakura, Taiga-sensei, and I took our leave. On the walk back to the Matou residence, the MR from now on, Sakura pressed right up close to my side. Almost as if she were seeking to have me put my arm around her, so I obviously obliged her.

She rewarded me with another small, beautiful smile before blushing lightly. Ahhh I truly have an adorable imouto, I am blessed.

And I will be even more blessed once I am strong enough to take on my true profession of exterminator and ride our existence of worms once and for all.

Tonight was not a night that Sakura was training with grandfather, so I bid her a good night with a quick hug and a kiss on her forehead before washing up from the day and heading to bed.

On my way to my room I came across the old worm himself.

I bowed my head to him in appropriate deference and respectfully intoned "Grandfather". All the while I internally quaked in fear of discovery, but he merely passed me by with little more than a glance and a grunt.

It didn't seem like he noticed anything, not even my sudden growth, I guess that's just how little he cared about a failure like my past self.

I quickly walked the rest of the way to my room and read one of the many Matou tomes I had not gotten around to reading yet. I spent an hour or so reading before deciding to turn in and was just about to fall asleep when my door opened.

I jerked awake, half formed dreams of Grandfather and worms at the forefront of my mind, only for the door to quietly close and a warm, soft, sweet-smelling form slipping into my bed with me.

"Ni-san…is it?" Sakura's soft voice wafted through the silent room, the only sound besides our breathing.

"Can I spend the night with you Ni-san? I don't want to be alone and I'm afraid you'll leave or disappear by tomorrow if I don't hold on to you. Please Ni-san?" She sounded so desperate and afraid as she pressed herself against my side and buried her face in my chest that my heart ached.

My arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer, positioning so that she was halfway on top of me.

"Yes, you can spend every night from now on with me if you want to. I don't want to deny you anything Sakura, I want you to feel loved and most of all to be happy."

Silent tears soaked my chest as soundless sobs wracked her body. I rubbed her back in soothing circles and told her that it would be alright.

Our legs tangled and I could tell that hers were bare and that her feet and hands were cold from walking barefoot through the house.

Soon our body heat trapped by the covered warmed us both up and Sakura's sobs petered out and she fell silent, breathing steady and quiet.

However her nightclothes seemed to have ridden up as she clung to me.

On that point, I wasn't sure if she was wearing anything but a simple sleep-shirt or a short nightgown, as I could feel a lot of her smooth, creamy skin pressed against mine.

And parts of me began to react without my approval, but I pushed those feelings down and buried them as deeply as I could for now.

In the false protection of my bed, warmed by our joint heat, and my arms she nestled into me.

And I held her tighter to me and stroked the beautiful, broken girl's hair until I joined her in the escape of Lethe.

Both of us wishing it would stay like this, both of us knowing that it wouldn't, even if the reason we thought that way was different.

We were both silently hoping that the morning wouldn't come and that it would stay night.

* * *

And there is Chapter 2!

Sorry again that it took so long, I'm hoping to be able to have releases every 7-10 days, 14 at most.

If anyone wants to be a beta reader that would probably speed my timing up a bit, as I tend to be a perfectionist and go back and fix every little thing myself as I go.

Which as you might imagine slows down the actually process of writing, but such is life and the process of a slightly OCD mind.

Now it is important to note that in accordance with the site guidelines, I will not be posting actual Lemons.

However if it is important to the story, or can be used a comedic effect then I have no problem incorporating M Rated Themes. that is the rating of this story after all!

So, who thought he was going to get Nerfed? Who guessed that I would have him hate wakame?

I'll be posting a preliminary Character Bio Sheet for him, so you can see where he was restricted and what he has to do in order to get operation God Shinji back on track!

Like it? Hate it? Have suggestions on how to improve the quality and overall reader experience?

Let me know and I'll do my best to improve where I can.

Blessing and Benedictions of God Shinji be upon you.


End file.
